


BFFs

by awesomezors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomezors/pseuds/awesomezors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BFFs</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFFs

Brilliant blue eyes stare longingly at the sticky on display in the shop window. A nose twitches, taking in all the wonderful aromas wafting out from the shop. A figure appears in the doorway and takes in the sight before them.

Shoo, you silly dog!!

Blue eyes turn to stare at the shop owner. Head cocked to the side and tongue lolling can make the hardest of hearts melt. The shop owner is no exception. His eyes soften and he calls the golden retriever over. She comes over.

Where’d ya come from, eh?

He gets a sloppy, slobbery lick from the puppy. The corners of his mouth tugs up a bit.

Now what were you staring at?

And as though the puppy can understand him, she walks back over to the window and pokes her nose into the window at the exact spot where the sticky bun is and glances back at him. He goes back into the shop and grabs the treat. As he walks back out, he notices that the dog is running around in circles. He can feel the exuberant energy coming off the creature and this time he breaks out into a full blown smile. He calls her over again.

Now, I’m not sure if I’m even allowed to feed a dog this but who can resist a face like that. 

YIP. YIP. WOOF.

She sits back on her haunches and eyes the treat again. He passes her the treat. She happily accepts. Eyes brightening even more, if that was even possible.

Here you go. Now go. Go back home. Don’t come back here again.

His words say one thing but his tone suggest another. If not his tone, then his smile.

She holds it in her mouth for a second, almost as though she contemplating eating it then and there, but after a few more seconds she drops it on the floor, goes to the man and sits. She puts up her right paw and waits. Tail wagging furiously. The man takes her paw and shakes it.

WOOF. WOOF. 

As soon as he lets go of her paw, she jumps up turns to grab the treat and is racing off down the street. The shop owner is left blinking almost expect and cartoonish puff of smoke to be where the dog was. He chuckles and turns to go back into the shop to start his workday.

~~~~~~ Elsewhere~~~~~~

A golden retriever bounds down the street with a sticky bun in her mouth. She’s going so fast that she misses her destination and slides to a stop, somehow managing to not tumble over. She walks back to the alleyway entrance that she’d missed in her mad rush to get back. Making her way over to a makeshift shelter, she bites the sweet treat, letting half drop to the floor. She nudges the half over to the opening of the shelter and leaves it there. 

She scarfs down her treat in seconds and eyes the second half. Her nose twitches. She starts sniffing. And inching closer. And closer. And even closer...and her mouth is about to take up the treat again but is stopped by a tiny paw. 

FWIP. FWIP. 

That’s the only sound that reverberates through the alleyway. The sound of a tiny paw hitting the dog's nose. A cat emerges from the shadows of the shelter.Her green eyes stare at the puppy. The puppy gives the cat her saddests puppy dog eyes and goes to lie down under the shelter. 

The cat picks up her half of the treat and retreats to the other side of the shelter turning away from the puppy.

CRASH. BOOM.

A sudden deluge of rain starts. Whines can be heard from the puppy. She huddles as far back into the shelter as she can to avoid getting wet and closes her eyes. A moment later, a warm air is felt against her face. She opens her eyes. The cat is standing there and a half bit of treat is on the ground front of her minus a few nibbled bits. She cautiously goes to grab the treat. 

CHOMP. Gobble. Swallow :)

A rough tongue scrapes against her nose. A thank you from the cat.  
The cat walks over the the puppy’s side and settles down. She snuggles against her thick coat trying to get as warm as possible. The puppy looks content. Two best friends huddle against one another trying to stay dry and warm. 

She turns to the cat and gives her a slobbery lick.

FWIP.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing. :)


End file.
